


INFERNAL SPEED // HAZBIN HOTEL STREET RACING AU: THE RIDES

by WUTBOIWHOISDIS



Series: HAZBIN HOTEL STREET RACING AU [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Fast Cars, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUTBOIWHOISDIS/pseuds/WUTBOIWHOISDIS
Summary: The rides of the characters for a street racing based AU for Hazbin Hotel, featuring only canon characters and real car manufacturers.Inspired by a scene from JustinTheSpider's "The Human Soul."(UPCOMING)Please comment.
Series: HAZBIN HOTEL STREET RACING AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106363
Comments: 25
Kudos: 4





	1. SUMMARY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does this AU work? Keep reading!

In this AU, it's basically the same as the normal Hazbin Hotel/Helluva Boss universe. All of the characters are the same, with one difference.

An undying love for cars.

Charlie is still very cheerful. Her hotel is her pride and joy, full with amenities to keep sinners happy. Pools and spas, game room, gardens, nice views...

And a shop where demons can work on their rides.

Charlie blamed her Dad for her love of these fast machines. Her mom fueled such an interest too.

Next to her cheerful personality, her gear headedness was also contagious.

Not long after they started dating, Vaggie got roped in too.

Angel Dust just wanted to do something when he didn't want to have sex or do drugs.

Alastor decided to join in to try and annoy Vaggie, but he realized that it was much more than he thought.

Niffty, with how fast she is, how can she not?

Husk can drive. He's a drunkard, but he can drive.

Everyone else is also involved in street racing somewhat. You will see in upcoming bios of the characters.

Once again, Hazbin Hotel belongs to Vivziepop.

Every manufacturer reserves the rights to their brand.

I've decided this will be a story. Yay!

See y'all later.


	2. CHARLIE: Mazda RX-7 FD3S

Charlie

Charlie loved cars as long as she could remember. Her father (and sometimes mother) when they ran errands with her would take her in the many fast cars that they owned. She wouldn't get into racing until her teen years (which I predict were here early 50's) and her obsession over it nearly trumps her hotel idea.

Ride: Mazda RX-7 FD3S

The car is pink like Charlie's jacket, with yellow pop-up lights and fangs painted on the bottom with a racing bodykit covering the vehicle. The rims are black, as well as the carbon fiber spoiler. The car has several rainbow decals covered all over it. The license plate reads, "DRIFTHAPPY."

Charlie, when she's not focusing on the wayward souls, spends her time in the garage on her car. She goes out to race when she finds the chance, and always enjoys beating rivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is nowhere near ready yet, so I plan on doing bios for the time being.


	3. VAGGIE: Nissan Skyline R32

Vaggie

Vaggie was never interested in cars, not even in her lifetime. When she decided to go to one of Charlie's races (after constantly being pestered about it), she realized what she was missing out on.

Ride: Nissan Skyline R32

The car is gray, similar to Vaggie's skin color. One lone pink stripe adorns the car front to back, and touches the left headlight, which is covered by a pink X, representing her missing eye. The rims in the front are dark gray, while the ones in the back are pink. The body has a ground effects kit with a small spoiler. The license plate reads "XAGGERATED".

Vaggie spends her time in the garage whenever Charlie's there, which is a good amount of time. Racing others is also a good way for her to blow off steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired a a reddit post I saw, the only difference being their version was a sedan.


	4. ANGEL DUST: Audi R8 Coupé 5.2 FSI quattro

Angel Dust

Anthony (Angel Dust) was surprisingly getting tired of his only hobbies being sex, drugs (which started to slow down due to the hotel), and whatever group activities were at the hotel. When Charlie recommended cars, he thought to himself, _eh, why the hell not_?

Ride: Audi R8 Coupé 5.2 FSI quattro

The car is white, with patterns representing his body. The bodykit is drift based, and the head and taillights were changed to glow pink. The license plate reads "SEXMACHINE."

Angel and Cherri like to mess around the garage, their prescence is honestly a nuisance sometimes. Take it from Husk. He also likes to seduce those who work in the shop as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love the German (although Angel is Italian.)


	5. ALASTOR: Holden Efijy Concept

Alastor

Alastor is definitely not a big fan of Vaggie's attitude towards him sometimes. I mean, she can honestly be a drag? So what better way to bother her more than to join Charlie in this amazing (yet unorthodox) sport? However, it went from a way to annoy Vaggie to a genuine interest in racing.

Ride: Holden Efijy Concept

Despite being made past the 1930's, this is one of the only pieces of modern technology Alastor has used. The car is a matte blood red, and the front was changed to resemble fearsome fangs. The license plate reads "ALAST0R".

Alastor likes to sometimes pester Husk whenever they're in the garage, adding to Husk's frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONCEPT REPRESENTATION BABY!


	6. HUSK: '76 Ford Mustang

Husk

Despite being a drunkard, Husk can drive. Boy, he can drive. He proves this after Charlie playfully challenged him. Don't underestimate drunkards.

Ride: 76' Ford Mustang

The car is black with red stripes going down the middle. The custom rims are silver and the license plate reads "TOMKAT."

Husk is the object of being annoyed whenever Angel or Alastor are around. How he wishes to absolutely thrash them sometimes, but he'll get his chance to do so on the streets.


	7. NIFFTY: Suzuki Swift Sport

Niffty

Niffty's love for cars became obvious after Charlie added the mod-shop to the hotel. With Niffty being as fast-paced as she is as well, how could she not?

Ride: Suzuki Swift Sport

The car is yellow with red and green decals inspired by her dress. The car has red rims and a bumper replacement kit. The inside of the car was modified so that she could reach the pedals and see where she's going. Her license plate reads "V3RYN1FF7Y."

Niffty speeds around the garage when working on her car. Some people make fun of her height and question her ability to race, only to be beaten horribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small car for a small character. A Mini Cooper was way too on the nose for me, so I settled for Suzuki.


	8. VALENTINO: Lamborghini Aventador SV Roadster

Valentino

When Valentino's not making money through pornography, clubs, or abusing any of his specific sex workers, Valentino's out racing.

Ride: Lamborghini Aventador SV Roadster

Valentino has a lot of cars, some pimped out, others exotic stock. But his favorite is his modified Aventador. A white tiger pattern adorns the bottom half of the car, while the top is the color of his pale purple skin. His glasses also has a design on the front. The rims are black and the license plate reads "MOTHPIMP".

Valentino works in his private garage, where Vox and Velvet also tune out their cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ride was inspired by JustinTheSpider's version of the car (which he has clearly showed a lot of support for this story. Read The Human Soul by JustinTheSpider!)


	9. VOX: Saleen S7 Twin Turbo

Vox

Vox loves any piece of modern technology. Seeing the S7 when it came out was a modern spectacle to him. He just had to get one.

Ride: Saleen S7 Twin Turbo

The car has a wide-body kit with red and blue rims. The windows are tinted blue with a vinyl on the front windshield reminiscent of his eyes. The paint is two-tone, changing between red and blue depending on how it's looked at. The license plate reads "H16H73CH."

Vox uses Valentino's private garage to work on his S7.


	10. VELVET: '15 Honda NSX

Velvet

Velvet is all for trends. Which is why when street racing became popular in Hell, she jumped on the wave.

Ride: '15 Honda NSX

The car has light pink rims that look like her hair's highlights. The car is white, pink and red with patriotic-style stripes and stars. The car has a performance kit and the license plate reads "#N0BRAK3S".

Velvet works on her NSX through Valentino's private garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also inspired by JustinTheSpider.


	11. ARACKNISS: Toyota Supra JZA70

Arackniss

Arackniss got into racing after Anthony (Arackniss and Molly are one of the few people that still call him by his real name) asked him to join. His boyfriend Sir Pentious also offered to join, and how could he say no?

Ride: Toyota Supra JZA70

The car is entirely black with the only exception being the lights and a glowing red stripe going down the sides. I.M.P imported it from the real world after Arackniss made a request. The body is tough and there is no license plate.

Arackniss works on the car in the comfort of Sir Pentious's lab-garage fusion. He sometimes works on the car in the Hazbin Hotel Mod-Shop with Anthony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is clearly based off of Axelgear's version of Arackniss.


	12. SIR PENTIOUS: McLaren F1/Shelby Cobra

Sir Pentious

Pentious offered to join Arackniss when Angel asked his boyfriend to join. Arackniss, loving Pentious the way he does, couldn't say no.

Ride: McLaren F1/Shelby Cobra

The Shelby Cobra follows Sir Pentious's color scheme. The car is black with yellow stripes and the lights are red like his eyes. The license plate reads "SNAKEBOI".

The McLaren F1 is black with a yellow scale-like pattern towards the front. While the Cobra lights are only the color of his eyes, the headlights on the F1 are designed to look like his eyes. The car has the famed F1 LM kit and the license plate also reads "SNAKEBOI."

Sir Pentious works on his cars in his lab-garage fusion and sometimes at the Hazbin Hotel Mod-Shop with Arackniss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shelby Cobra seemed too on the nose at first, but seeing how snake-obsessed Sir Pentious is, he would definitely have one.


	13. CHERRI BOMB: Hummer H1/Custom Motorbike

Cherri Bomb

When she's not taking over turf or blowing someone's crap to the skies, Cherri actually likes racing. She started to do more of it after seeing Angel's R8 drift right past her.

Ride: Hummer H1/Custom Motorbike

Cherri sometimes drives her Hummer H1, which is surprisingly fast if it has enough time. The car is the color of her shirt with the design of her arm tattoos in white on the sides. There is a bomb shaped antennae on the back, and the license plate reads "BLOWN2BITZ".

The motorbike is completely customized. Slightly based off of the Dodge Tomahawk concept, it has a body similar to it. The bike is white with chrome cherry red rims as the wheels. The bike has no license plate.

Her apartment doesn't have a garage, so she settles on the Hazbin Hotel Mod-Shop, where she hangs out with Angel and annoys Husk when he works on his ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherri Bomb shall be the odd one out with a motorcycle. Excuse my language, but it makes her all the more badass.


	14. MOLLY: '97 Porsche 993

Molly

Molly, being the pop-star that she is, bought an expensive car to supposedly flaunt it, but she fell in love with Porsches after they started to roll out during her time in hell.

Ride: '97 Porsche 993

Similar to Anthony, the decals are based off of Molly's fur patterns. The car's headlights has fake eyelashes and has three smaller lights to be a reference to her smaller eyes that are in between her two main eyes. The bodykit is drift-based and the license plate reads "GRAZIOSA".

Molly works in the mafia's garage, she only visits the Hazbin Hotel Mod-Shop to hang out with Anthony.


	15. BLITZØ: '03 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII

Blitzø

Blitzø scraped up enough money through I.M.P to buy himself this car. Stolas encouraged him to try and race, but Blitzo wouldn't do it until some unhappy (and very bratty) client challenged him.

Ride: '03 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII

Blitzø's Evolution has a color scheme of red, black, and green with green neon under-lights. The decals are a splatter of paint with Blitzø's crest (the one on his forehead) in the back painted in black. The car has a performance bodykit with the green headlights covered in X's. The rims are carbon colored and the license plate reads "BOSSB#TCH".

Blitzø goes to the Hazbin Hotel Mod-Shop simply because Moxxie and Millie JUST SO happen to be there.


	16. MOXXIE & MILLIE: '69 Dodge Charger R/T

Moxxie & Millie

The happy couple love a lot of things. Each other, music, THOSE nights, and cars. Millie is all for muscle, and Moxxie, although he prefers Euro cars, couldn't say no to his lovely wife.

Ride: '69 Dodge Charger R/T

Moxxie and Millie had one Charger they shared until Stolas gifted Moxxie a Charger on Valentine's Day. The both have standard bodies with engines sticking out of the hood. Moxxie's car is white with black stripes representing his horns, while Millie's car is inverted.  
Moxxie's license plate reads "I🖤MILLIE" while Millie's reads "I🖤MOXXIE".

Moxxie and Millie hang out at the Hazbin Hotel Mod-Shop because of how nice the princess is. It would be mostly pleasant if SOMEONE wouldn't stop FINDING THEM OUTSIDE OF WORK!!!


	17. LOONA: Nissan 350Z

Loona

Racing is one of the very* few things Loona bonds with her dad over. Although she wishes he wouldn't embarrass her every time she wins...

Ride: Nissan 350Z

The car is a dark navy blue, with a small moon badge reminiscent of the one on Loona's booty shorts. The car has a ground effects kit and the license plate reads "19NO25". Loona was too lazy to change it to anything custom.

Loona sometimes likes to bring her friend Octavia racing. She prefers to sit on the sidelines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Understand the license plate reference?


	18. STOLAS: Koenigsegg CCXR/Aston Martin One-77

Stolas

Most royals in Hell with Power and Influence bought cars to flaunt. Stolas, however, had a passion for European sports cars. He convinced Blitzø to race with him when he showed the imp his private garage.

Ride: Koenigsegg CCXR/Aston Martin One-77

The CCXR is white with a blue carbon-fiber hood. the rims are a dark red and the license plate reads "ARS⭐️INERTIA".

The One-77 is purple, and using magic, Stolas customized it with moving decals based off of space and the stars, further alluding to his fascination with Astrology. The license plate reads "STOLITZ", much to both Stella's and Blitzø's chagrin.

Stolas prefers to work in his private garage. he puts a magic seal on the cars whenever he's not there in case his wife Stella gets any ideas of wrecking them.


	19. LUCIFER: '99 Lamborghini Diablo SV

Lucifer

Being the leader of Hell means basically being the richest. Lucifer does hold his many materialistic things to value (although they are nowhere near as important as his lovely wife and daughter), but his cars are his most prized possession. He has a lot, but they're all stock and no flare, except for one.

Ride: '99 Lamborghini Diablo SV

The car is white and red. A red flame decal engulfs (get it?) the front of the car, and the back of the car is white with a snake decal. A small heart is on the front bumper on each side, and on the hood is an apple with a snake on it. The headlights are yellow and the windows are tinted red. The rims are silver with a red dish, and a "Devil's Run" logo is on the sides. The license plate reads "KINGOFHELL".

Lucifer tunes the car in his private mod-shop. It is very rare for him to race challengers, and those who do race him are extremely lucky if they win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This design is NOT MINE. This one belongs to JustinTheSpider.


	20. LILITH: '87 Ferrari F40

Lilith

Being the mother of all succubi and incubi has its benefits. Being the wife of the king of Hell has even more. Lilith was able to not only find the love of her life, but be able to put up with how many cars he has. No wonder Charlie got interested.

Ride: '87 Ferrari F40

Lucifer bought a stock F40 for Lilith, and she would customize it herself. The car has a purple and gold color scheme, with purple adorning the top, and gold on the bottom. She has the same heart logos on the bumper as Lucifer, and she has a gold and white stripe leading to the snake-apple logo that appears on the hood rather than the roof. The windows are tinted purple and the vinyl on the windshield reads "QUEEN OF HELL". The license plate also reads "QUEENOFHELL".

Lilith doesn't race much, but does work on her F40 from time to time in Lucifer's private modshop. She sometimes visits Charlie, one part because she misses her and the other part because of how everyone is shocked from her appearance in such a place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 things.
> 
> 1\. This design is also not mine. This belongs to JustinTheSpider.
> 
> 2\. TO be honest, I'm at a roadblock here. I got all of these bios, and now I just don't know what to do. I think I need advice. Post your ideas in the comments.


	21. BAXTER: Yamaha OX99-11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This model reminded me of a fish.  
> Baxter = fish  
> Anyway, as I said in the Lilith bio, I need some ideas. Post in the comments!

Baxter

Baxter spends a lot of time in his lab doing experiments. He wanted to get better at racing, however. His latest experiment is a Japanese track car turned road car.

Ride: Yamaha OX99-11

The body is navy blue, and the doors are a blue coral. The window is t8mred yellow and red around the edges, representing his goggles. There is nobody kit, but he does have an antennae on the roof, similar to his angler fish antennae. The license plate says "ITSALIVE".

Like everyone else at the hotel, he uses the Hazbin Hotel Mod-Shop.


	22. KATIE KILLJOY: Ferrari 458 Italia

Katie Killjoy

Katie loves her job as a newscaster. She let's all the fame get to her head and stuff, but when she doesn't like her job (everyone has bad days), she decides to race to blow off steam.

Ride: Ferrari 458 Italia

The car has low hydraulics, with a low sports body to accompany it. The car has completely black trims and the body is white. The license plate reads "RATEMEBITCH".

Since she works under Vox, she uses Valentino's personal garage.


	23. TOM TRENCH: Ford Mustang SVT Cobra/Jeep Wrangler

Tom Trench

Tom is tired of the constant abuse from Katie during the broadcasts. As least they gain ratings, but Tom let's the speed make him forget .

Ride: Ford Mustang SVT Cobra/Jeep Wrangler

Tom is the only one who believes visual design on a car is a waste of time. The SVT is completely black with the license plate saying "NOBEDSLAND".

The Jeep is a army green, and follows the theme with a "VETERAN" license plate.

Tom prefers the seclusion of his own home garage.


	24. ROSIE: Jaguar F-Type SVR Cóupe

Rosie

Rosie's joined not long after Alastor did. She was more that happy when he finally went out of his comfort zone.

Ride: Jaguar F-Type SVR Cóupe

The car is a dark crimson brown with a performance body kit. The rim's are rose red, and there's a rose like vinyl. The license plate reads "HIGHTEA"

She likes to work at Mimzy's back lot at her club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> British for the British. If Rosie is British...


	25. MIMZY: '57 Chevrolet Bel Air

Mimzy likes classy cars. The low ones that are often pimped out. Mimzy races when she's not running her club.

Ride: '57 Chevrolet Bel Air

The car has the iconic Whitewall tires and cyan paintjob, with a lowrider style set of hydraulics and paintjob. The license plate reads "THELOOWCLUB".

Mimzy works on the Bel Air at her club's back lot.


	26. FIZZAROLLI/ROBO FIZZ: Infiniti G35 "Vaydor"

FizzaRolli/Robo Fizz

The infamous clown robot that is the king of all lawsuits also has a car as well! He didn't even lease it yet, but that's Mammon for you.

Ride: Infiniti G35 "Vaydor"

The G35 has the Vaydor bodykit and stats installed on it. The car's decals consist of the patterns on Fizz's clothes and horns, and the front of the car has been edited to look like his face. Every wheel is a different color and rim. The license plate reads "HAHAHA".

Fizz has a small private tent at Loo Loo Land where he stores and maintains the Vaydor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outlandish bodykit for an outlandish character.
> 
> Yo JustinTheSpider, sorry if this is taking long, things have been a little problematic behind my screen.


	27. HELSA: Bentley Continental Supersports

Helsa

Discovering that her enemy Charlie was a street racer, Helsa decided to become one just to annoy her and hopefully be better than her. Her driving skills f***ing suck, and it makes her car all show and no go. Poor Bentley...

Ride: Bentley Continental Supersports

The car is dark green with a decal of Helsa on the side. The tires are white and the rims are black, and the car has neon lights underneath. The license plate reads "R1CHELDR1TCH".

She works on the car with her brother Seviathan at their manor.


	28. SEVIATHAN: Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport

Seviathan

Seviathan drives with his sister Hesla, and the two are known to challenge a whole lot of people. Seviathan's driving skills, however, are a big step-up compared to Helsa's.

Ride: Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport

The car has no bodykit, the outer paint is black and the doors a light green. The rims are silver and the license plate reads "SEVIATHAN". He's one of the guys who wants to make his presence known.

Seviathan works on the car at the von Eldritch Manor with Helsa.


	29. TRAVIS: Mercedes-Benz GLA H247

Travis

Since his relationship with his wife is on the rocks, Travis turns to racing where he doesn't need to care about that anymore for the time being.

Ride: Mercedes-Benz GLA H247

The car has a blush colored body with brown rims. The metal on the logo has been spray painted red, and the license plate says "GIRLSLOVEIT".

Since a lot of arguments almost resulted in his wife wrecking his car, Travis has transferred from his own home's garage to the Hazbin Hotel Mod-Shop.


	30. VEROSIKA MAYDAY: 2020 Polestar 1

Verosika Mayday

After hearing that Blitzø was going out on the streets, Verosika followed suit, adding to her dominating celebrity status. Despite her other car being dubbed a 'race car' by the imp, she mainly uses her Polestar when racing.

Ride: 2020 Polestar 1

The car has a bodykit based off of the NFS Heat version of the Polestar, only difference being color scheme. Pink with black and white accents, heart decals on the windows and 'X' decals on the front bumper. The rims are black and the lights are yellowed, with the license plate reading "MAYDAY".

Verosika has a private garage, but makes her bodyguard, Vortex, work on it for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This design belongs to JustinTheSpider.


End file.
